I Can't Dance With a Broken Foot!
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: After Sam breaks her ankle, she doesn't know what to do at the summer formal dance.  Who will help her feel better? DxS FLUFF!


**Summary: Poor Sam has suffered a broken ankle just a couple days before the big formal dance before the summer! She does decide to go, but what can she do besides sit down with her foot elevated on a chair, watching people dance? What will Danny do to help her feel better? DXS FLUFF!**

"Mom," Sam cried, "I'm NOT wearing that to the formal!" Sam looked at the hideous dress her mother was holding up in front of herself. It was pink, but so light that it almost appeared white, and it had hot pink bows, ruffles on the sleeves, and everything but beautiful.

"But Sam, this dress goes with your eyes so beautifully." Mrs. Manson enthused. She was trying too hard to push Sam into wearing that dress that it was getting pretty depressing.

"Mom, the dress is pink. I don't wear pink, and my eyes are purple and my hair is black. A pink dress really doesn't match with that." Sam said, "And besides, I'm going shopping after school today for my dress." Mrs. Manson sighed.

"Alright." She said sadly.

"I have to go to school now. Bye Mom." Sam said right before walking out the door to Casper High. Even though Sam wasn't the type of girl you'd see at the mall, she was rather excited about shopping for her formal dress, but she wasn't going crazy over it like most girls were. They were getting their hair professionally done, and going absolutely nuts over just one dance. Sam was just planning on doing her own hair for that night. Ever since her mother gave her a perm in the 4th grade, she doesn't trust anybody with her hair. Once she got to school, she talked with her two friends Tucker and Danny.

"Hey Sam." They both said

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"So," Danny started, "Are you excited for the summer formal in two days?" Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"I kind of am excited, but I'm not going crazy like the other girls. I'm getting my dress tonight, unlike Paulina, who got hers before the year even started."

"Are you going to wear a frilly pink dress with huge bows on it?" Tucker joked.

"Ha. Very funny Tucker." Sam said in a mono-tone voice, "My mother already tried to get me into one this morning. It didn't work."

"What did it look like?" Danny asked.

"Exactly how Tucker described it." Danny flinched.

"Did she make you try it on?"

"Nope, Fortunately I said no before she got the dress on me." Sam said with relief. Suddenly, the bell rang. While they were walking to class, Danny asked.

"Hey, you guys want to go to Nasty Burger after school?"

"Sorry guys," Sam said, "I'm going dress shopping, remember? And I don't think you guys would want to come with and help me pick one out." Both Danny and Tucker shook their heads at the same time with the same frightened expression on their faces.

* * *

Sam stood in front of the big department store where the formal dresses were. One of them was going to be hers.

"Well," she sighed, "this is it." She walked into the dress isle. There were so many. There were tall ones, short ones, skinny ones, puffy ones, light ones, and dark ones. _This is going to take forever_, she thought. Just then, she thought of a plan. She'd find all the ones in her size and of the colors she wanted. Of course, she wanted a dark colored dress. She found a couple good looking ones, and headed for the dressing room. Of course, as on with trying on anything that took forever, they all had something wrong with them. One was itchy. One was too short. The neckline on one plunged too far down, and that's violation of the dress code.

"Will I ever find a dress?" Sam cried to herself. All the dresses she tried on weren't her type of dress. Suddenly, she saw something in the corner of her eye; a piece of fabric in the corner of the dressing room. It was a dress. Sam looked at the size of the dress. It wasn't really pretty, but it was her size. Once she put the dress on her body, she saw that it was the most beautiful dress she's ever seen on herself. It was dark purple fabric with black mesh over the skirt half of it. It was perfect. Sam purchased the dress and walked over to the shoe store, "I might as well buy a pair of shoes to go with it, since the dress was on sale." It turns out there was a shoe sale also. _Wow,_ Sam thought, _things are going better than I thought they would. _She tried on a pair of slinky black stiletto heels that fit really well. As she was looking at them in the mirror, she felt a 'snap' then fell over. She landed straight on her ankle. She heard another 'snap' and pain shot up her left leg. She began to yelp in pain.

"Somebody help me! I think I broke my foot!" she cried loudly through the store. Ten seconds later, an employee at the store came running over with a first-aid kit. He knelt down beside Sam and asked her what was wrong.

"My foot," she cried in pain, "I think I broke it." She grasped her ankle. The man examined her ankle and looked at the shoes.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you broke the shoe." The man said. Sam looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, I think I know that already. Now will you please help me?" The man nodded.

"I'll give you an ice pack and call an ambulance." The man pulled out an ice pack and handed it to Sam. She held it against her injured ankle, and waited for the ambulance to come.

* * *

"Well, it seems you have a broken ankle. You should restrain from walking, and if you need to move around, I'll give you a pair of crutches." Said the Doctor. Sam found herself in a hospital bed, with a purple cast on her leg. The room reeked of hand sanitizer. Sam's eyes widened.

"You mean I can't move? The summer formal is only two days away! If I can't walk, I can't dance or walk around or tease Paulina or anything." Sam wanted to cry, but she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said, "Maybe you could sit on a chair and listen to the music, or tap your unbroken foot to the beat." He tried to make her feel better, but it wasn't working.

"And what fun is that?!" Sam said.

"I'm terribly sorry, I really am." The Doctor said once more. He handed Sam her crutches, and she and her family walked out of the hospital. Sam rode home with an expression of sorry. She couldn't handle the sadness of not being able to dance. She bought the perfect dress, and almost the perfect pair of shoes. _Some things were just not meant to be_.

* * *

AT THE DANCE!

* * *

Even though she couldn't walk, she still got ready. She wore her dress, and she did her hair. It was put back in a pretty butterfly clip. Since the one shoe broke, she had to pay for them, but she didn't wear them. She didn't feel like breaking her other foot at the party. She wore just a fancy black flip flop with beads on it. She had her parents drive her to the school, but she'd get in the school herself. She moved her way into the gym with her crutches. Luckily, the doors were opened with the doorstoppers so she could get in. She moved to a chair right by Danny and Tucker. As she sat down, she found another chair to elevate her foot on. It was what the Doctor said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tucker asked. Sam looked up.

"I'll be fine." Sam said. She sighed deeply. Secretly she wanted her ankle to heal so she could have fun like everyone else. She didn't even understand why she even went to this stupid dance. Sam looked around and saw everything that she wanted to do. She saw people joking and laughing. She even wanted to dance like everyone else. Soon enough, the lights dimmed, and a slow song started playing. Sam's eyes lowered. Secretly, this is what she wanted to do the most. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Danny said, "How's the ankle?"

"Broken." Sam said flatly, "And I really wanted to dance, but there are two problems with that."

"And what are those?" Danny asked.

"I can't dance, and nobody would really want to dance with me anyway." Danny knelt down to talk closer to Sam.

"That's not true Sam. I'll dance with you." Sam laughed.

"Well how will you dance with me?" Danny smiled.

"Hold on to my shoulders and don't let go." Sam did what he told her and he suddenly picked her up bridal style, cradling her body in his arms. Sam grasped on to Danny's shoulders for dear life.

"What are you doing?!" she cried. Danny walked her to the dance floor.

"I'm dancing with you." He said. He started to sway to the slow music as he held Sam close. Sam smiled as he leaned her head on his shoulder. For once, her ankle didn't hurt and she felt happy. As she was smiling, about a million flashes came into her vision. People were taking pictures.

"Danny," she said, "Should we stop? I mean, they're taking pictures."

"No, just because people are taking a picture doesn't mean we have to stop dancing." Danny said, "Hey! We're just dancing! Stop taking pictures!" he yelled at everyone. They shrugged and walked away. Tucker walked over to them and started talking to them.

"You know you guys look like a bunch of idiots don't you?" he asked. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes and started dancing again.

"Yes we know," Sam said, "And for the record, we don't care." Sam laughed and Tucker walked back to the table to ask girls if they wanted to dance. Suddenly, a thought came to Sam's mind that just urged to come out, "Danny, why did you do this?"

"Do what?" Danny asked.

"This." Sam said, "Carrying me and calling it dancing. Why did you do it?" Sam looked up at him, and she saw Danny smile.

"Sam, you're my friend. I would do anything to make you feel happy. I knew that you were heartbroken about your ankle, so I wanted to make you feel better." A blush crept on Danny's cheeks, "And, I really like you Sam." Sam's face turned the same shade of red as Danny's.

"Wow. All I have to say about that one is that I like you too." Sam looked into Danny's eyes. They stayed there for awhile, and they didn't move, not even blinked. Danny leaned down, and kissed Sam slightly on the lips. They broke apart and danced until the party was over.

**Please Review**


End file.
